This invention relates to inflatable athletic balls and more particularly to spherical balls of relatively large diameter for outdoor use.
Inflatable playing balls in general use for sports use are generally comprised of (a) a bladder, generally of thin rubber, whose function is to ensure airtightness, (b) a body adhered to the bladder and comprised of fibrous material whose function is to ensure permanence of shape, to maintain dimensions under the inflation pressure, and to ensure the resilient properties necessary for satisfactory rebound, and (c) a wear layer or cover, which may be fabricated of an elastomeric material or leather, secured upon the body.
Large diameter inflatable playing balls have been developed for specialized games such as basketball, volleyball, soccer, and water polo. Large diameter, heavy, filled balls have also been in widespread use as "medicine balls" utilized for exercise purposes. In each of such specialized applications, the exact diameter of the ball and its surface characteristics are of critical significance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable ball that can be utilized in sports requiring a large diameter ball.
It is another object of this invention to provide a ball as in the foregoing object of rugged, water-resistant characteristics.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball of the aforesaid nature specifically adapted for use in soccer-like games wherein the players wear ice or roller skates.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.